


【8wo】24h无人售货

by Gloria_Lee



Category: 8wo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria_Lee/pseuds/Gloria_Lee





	【8wo】24h无人售货

*  
米津玄师站在live house的背面，后知后觉地感到燥热干渴。硬币塞进自贩机，咚咚滚出一瓶冰凉的橙汁，他把瓶子握在手心里，水汽凝结在瓶身上，把手心沾湿一片，紧接着顺着手腕一路滑了下去。口腔里还留着口香糖的薄荷味道，如果这时候就喝橙汁，混合的味道会变成难以言说的涩味，但是要等到嘴里味道淡去再喝橙汁，橙汁就要不那么冰了——买橙汁的时机真是选得非常不好。说到底之前因为找不到垃圾箱而嚼了过长时间的口香糖也是干渴的罪魁祸首之一，要说为什么非要嚼口香糖，还是因为觉得过一会接吻的时候应该有美好的气味，虽然一会不一定就非要接吻，而且就算接吻对方似乎也从来没有注意到过。突如其来的干渴，没头没脑的波动，莫名其妙的橙汁，淡白无味的口香糖。归根结底都要怪那个人——

罪魁祸首正从live house正面转出来，大步流星往这边走。都是因为大概半个小时或者一个小时之前，没有忍住从乐屋通往舞台的通道里探头看了他一眼，自己现在才会这个样子。他的一上台就极度活跃的吉他手好像正巧浪去舞台另一侧，或者干脆跳下舞台了，视线正好可以毫无遮挡地看到他的侧脸。直视前方歌唱，在进入间奏的节点猛地振动身体，于是发梢都跃动起来，细碎的汗滴崩散在灯光里，成为星星般游动的光点。看到这里米津立刻收回目光，墙背后传来的音乐的震动已经足够具有煽动力，再多看的话，作为live之外的旁观者的情绪就要过载了。

虽说似乎及时止损了，但是离开室内站在live house背面等他许久，他家鼓手仿佛还在敲打自己的血管。身体某处动脉跳动的感觉极其明显，一下一下地搏动着，而且大有越来越猛烈的趋势。一切的源头wowaka终于走到米津身边，米津转身，他们一道沿着人行道走下去。

“米津くん买了橙汁啊，好贴心，虽然在乐屋喝了啤酒不过果然还是好渴。”wowaka毫不客气，把橙汁一把拿过，拧开瓶盖仰头咕咚咕咚喝去一半，动作一气呵成。米津把手心冰凉的水珠甩了甩，有点惋惜地看了一眼那瓶橙汁——wowaka握着剩下的半瓶，低头看着瓶口，若有所思地犹豫了一下。米津几乎要伸手去接了，结果wowaka又一仰头，把剩下的半瓶也一口气喝掉了。wowaka长舒一口气，把空瓶甩进垃圾箱，左顾右盼了一圈，突然笑吟吟地回过头来。街灯一瞬间在他眼镜片上晃了一下，米津突然意识到自己被推到狭窄的巷子里。wowaka抬手勾米津的脖子，勾了两下，米津愣在原地，像刚睡醒一样，纹丝不动。

“你啊，给我弯腰……”wowaka像叹气似地说，抬眼望着米津笑了。米津才如梦初醒，慢慢将腰贴上墙壁站稳，向着wowaka弯下腰来。

“眼镜，撞到了。”

“吵死了。”

结局还是尝到了口香糖和橙汁混合的微妙涩味，虽然不是以想象中的方式。仅是那点若有似无的橙味可不够解渴，更别说有双份的体温在疯狂互相贴近，互相蒸发水分，制造更强烈的热度与更严重的干渴。

Live过后的bandman肾上腺素飙升荷尔蒙上头，再聚在一起喝一大场，酒精催得脸脖子耳朵红成一片，走路不稳口齿不清，留下好多勾肩搭背歪歪斜斜，撅着嘴唇亲得难舍难分的照片。感情清清白白才有恃无恐，但凡真有一点心动亲吻就只肯放在私下。米津信奉吻的某种流程，绝对认真绝对投入绝对温柔，眼睛闭上，手要轻触，由浅及深，慢慢分开，一个完美的吻。正常的吻不都是这样的吗，虽说实践中持续受到对方的冲击，但他始终坚持。虽然似乎有些教条，但是绝对不会让人失望。

仿佛证明一般，wowaka满足地转身，靠在他的身上。两个人靠在黑漆漆的巷子里，微微的风穿过巷子，他们手勾到一起。米津握住wowaka的手腕，用大拇指腹轻轻在手腕内侧画圈。手心里握过橙汁瓶子的湿凉已经散了，留下一些夏夜粘腻的皮肤触感，湿哒哒贴在一处。Wowaka的头发搔进领口，发梢还湿着，一绺一绺扎人。Wowaka偏过头来，轻轻说了句什么。米津赶紧低下头，把耳朵凑过去。Wowaka吐息吹到耳边的时候他听到那句话的末尾：

“……做吗？”

*  
Live过后的bandman肾上腺素飙升荷尔蒙上头，如果是wowaka的话少量的酒精才是刚刚好的，之后体温升高头脑发飘，维持着不咸不淡的距离心不在焉地赶路。总算眼看着要到熟悉的楼下了，米津抓住他手腕一扯，两个人又转进昏暗的巷子里。

米津领着他拐了两个弯，钻进一家店面里边。狭窄的小屋子，排着两台自贩机。橱窗里花花绿绿四四方方，定睛一看是各色安全套。24小时无人售货的小店，空气里都是简陋局促的关于深夜的气息。

“啊，原来你家里没有的吗。”wowaka凑近其中一台的橱窗。

“……没有呢。”米津小声回答，“完全不知道该买哪一种。”

“我也不知道哦，”wowaka立刻回答，“但是仔细看看挑选一下总可以吧？”

“那……都在哪些方面对比呢？”

“首先是薄厚吧。是不是越薄越好呢？”

“越薄就越接近没有的触感吧？”米津小声说，“但是我担心会容易破……”

“那果然还是薄的吧？想要尽量真实的感觉吧，果然。”

“体温也是？形状也是？”

“体温也是。形状也是。”

米津上前一步贴在wowaka背后。“那么气味？”

“啊，这是什么，草莓味，橙子味。”wowaka眼神扫过一个个盒子，“这种味道真的没问题吗？”

“闻着香味会觉得心情变好吧。”

“可是要让水果味和身体的味道混在一起吗，想想就好讨厌。”

“无味的类型的话，好像会有橡胶味。”

“啊，说不清哪个更讨厌了。”wowaka转过头，“ハチくん来挑吧。”

“……好，那么，其他的呢，还有很多花样的。”

“我来看看，果然好复杂。凉感，热感……”

“凉感就像薄荷糖那样吧，热感据说和体温相比可以忽略不计呢。”

“你明明很清楚啊。”wowaka不置可否，继续看下去，“螺纹，凸点……有什么特别的吗？”

“螺纹就像这样吧，”米津抓住wowaka垂着的手，在两人身体的缝隙间用指尖轻轻环绕wowaka的中指，一圈又一圈，“上面会有这样的纹路。”

指尖转到手指侧面，wowaka轻轻抽了一下手，没有抽出来。“你明明就很清楚。”

“但是我没法一个人决定。”

“你一个人做决定我绝对会打你的。”wowaka轻轻从米津的中指根部一路捏上去，“有一个只能你来决定，那就是尺寸。”

“啊……”米津含含糊糊。

“你不知道吗？”就在wowaka反问的同时，身后的门响了。米津立刻向旁边让了一步，两个人挤在角落里。后来的男生揽着自己的恋人，互相贴着走进来。还没有反应过来，硬币已经落进自贩机里，一瓶润滑马上就滚出来。女生喃喃：“想要草莓味呢，还没来得及说。”男生安抚着她，说着已经买了就先这样云云，转眼之间就走出去了。

小屋里重新归于寂静，米津摸了一下鼻子，和wowaka重新站到自贩机前。“比起来我们也太郑重了，”他说，没忍住又摸了一下鼻子，“显得好傻。”

“你又不是不懂，还要问这么多。”wowaka轻轻给他一个白眼。

“wowakaさん你也绝对不是不懂。”米津回道，“我曾经觉得这些都是我不会用到的知识呢，差点就抛弃掉了。都是这里的商人先生告诉我的。”

“商人？这里的店主吗？”

“总之，就是这家商店吧。我总觉得这里明码标价的不是什么安全套和润滑剂，而是各种各样的关系。”

“人和人之间的关系吗。”

“只要能通过性来连接的，所有的人间的‘关系’，全都在这里陈列着呢。”米津越过wowaka的肩膀，把手贴在橱窗上，说，“但是只有爱，爱是一直缺货的。”

“爱吗。人们用这些东西来做爱呢。Make love。”wowaka慢慢念出这两个单词。

“不是所有人之间都是爱的。”米津说，“会有吧，那种廉价到让人厌恶的关系。”

“你不厌恶的关系很少吧。”

米津没回他，自顾自说下去。“我想，如果是真的相爱的人的话，当拿到商品的一瞬间，不论是什么样的关系，就会在他们手上变成爱。”

“那么，我们决定什么样的款式了呢。”wowaka目光再次扫过橱窗，“超薄，你喜欢的气味，你的尺寸，不要其他乱七八糟的东西。”

“是的，就这样决定了。”

“这就是适合我们两个人的‘关系’了吗，不论在我们手里会变成什么。”

米津依旧从背后紧贴着wowaka。他低头碰了一下wowaka的发旋，说，“就是这样。”

*  
Live过后的bandman肾上腺素飙升荷尔蒙上头，匆匆一瞥的观众同样。但是火焰无名燃起同样无声熄灭，步步紧逼的深夜味道也不能搅动波澜。

“下次来的时候，我们买下它，郑重地包起来，带回家去，看看它在我们二人手里会变成什么样的关系呢。好吗？”

“是的，今天已经可以了。我们下次来买。”

他们轻快地让过急匆匆进门的下一位顾客，离开了这家小店。仲夏的深夜有微微的风，他们甚至没有牵手。


End file.
